epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E10 - Trauma
I don't have much of an introduction for this one, so here's the recap page for those of you that want to catch up, links to each episode can also be found there. Enjoy the episode! ---- For the travel, Negative remained unarmed, and Cap kept a careful watch on her with is gun as she navigated. About an hour and a half into the travel, the camp was in sight and there was talking in the distance. Negative turned to Captain, and pulled a pistol from her waistband. “You might want this back, you might need it more than me.” She then slipped a knife from Captain’s hip and walked into the camp. She approached a man who was eating his dinner outside while everybody else was in the mess hall. Mike, you mind helping me out with some fire wood real quick? It’s not too far away, I just need to get it to camp. Mike jumped. “Jesus Neg, Lucidus’ been looking for you. You better see him first.” Mike took a bite out of the beans on his plate. “This won’t take too long, it’s not that far from here. It’s right across from the creek.” Soon, Mike set down his plate and followed Neg into the jungle. Once they were in distance, she unsheathed her knife while turning around and stabbed him in the lungs, and he dropped. She looked about 100 meters away at Captain and nodded, and ran into camp and into the hospice tent where the doctor was working on Ximena. “TK!” She grabbed his shoulder. “Mike got hit in the jungle, he hit his head on a rock carrying in firewood.” She was an amateur actor but it was enough to convince the doctor, and soon the pair was out into the jungle. Getting closer and closer to where Captain was, she spun around one more time, and knocked the doctor on the head with the handle of her knife. The Captain, Lexi and Ashley ran up and grabbed the body, pulling it deeper into the jungle. “I’m going back in to grab the supplies and the car, I’ll only be a second.” Negative ran back towards the camp. “Do you know what you’re getting?” Lexi stopped her. “I guess not.” Negative turned around to face her. “I’ll just grab all of the heavy stuff.” She turned back and walked into camp. Five minutes passed and she began driving the jeep out of camp. There was an opening in the camp for the car, and the three jumped in when she circled around. They drove until the trees got thicker. “We’ve been working on deforesting this place so we can drive and expand the camp. I can only take you guys so far. Once we get there, grab the stretcher from the back and take the doctor and supplies with you, the camp should only be about 3 or 4 miles away.” They drove a little longer and Negative stopped. “This is it.” The group got off and did as she instructed. “Just walk that way, and once you reach the beach you should only be about a half mile or so away.” Then she turned around and drove back to her camp. ---- TK shot his eyes open as another bucket of cold water rushed into his eyes. He coughed it up and tried to move his arms, but they were restrained. He tried to look through his blurry, water soaked vision to see his surroundings. TK was about 30. He was bald and wore a medic uniform and steel toed boots. He looked for the knife that should be at his hip but it wasn’t there. “He’s up!” A woman called next to him. Nick and Sierra rushed in and began talking to them. Sierra bent over and looked into his eyes and Lexi excused herself. “Alright Doc, here’s the situation. One of your bitch-ass buddies shot one of our leaders. Now, we have doctors at our camp, but not spinal surgeons, this is where you come in to play. So we’re going to let you go, you won’t go anywhere besides where we tell you to go, you’ll be monitored at all times during the operation. Our two amateur doctors will assist you and there will be guards in the tent. We will shoot you if you try to escape, or if you fail in the operation. We’ve already got the operation started for you and you have all the supplies you need. You will stay here until Jason wakes up or dies, then we will return you to your camp. Dead or alive I can’t guarantee that. Am I understood?” TK looked into the sunlight and his eyes began to burn, squinting, he nodded his head. “Alright then we’ll start now.” Sierra and Nick untied him and escorted him through the 30 tents to the ICU tent. Jason was on his stomach, his back was opened up, the bullet was removed, and he was already put under with anesthesia. Barry and Lexi sat around him with gloves on, and next to them was Noah, a writer, and Matt, both armed. Lexi had given the group whatever firearms were in the car, a machine gun, 2 rifles, 5 pistols, and a sniper rifle. TK took a gulp and sat down next to Jason’s body and examined the spine. “It’s a fracture.” TK said after examining. “It severed some nerves, but he’ll live again if I can operate in time. The bullet just missed his spine, but the force cracked it. He’ll recover in a month or two. If he can’t walk once he recovers though, that damage was already done by the sniper, not me.” He pulled on the gloves and bent over the open flesh, grabbed a scalpel and tweezers and began pushing around the loose flesh. In three hours, the sun dropped from the sky and the rainclouds showed themselves. It began pouring once TK started rinsing his hands in the water; grabbing a needle and thread afterwards. “The stitching will have to be cut and redone once a week, are you guys capable of doing that?” He said towards the end of the stitching process. Barry nodded his head. Once he tied the last string off, he patted his knees and stood. “Then I guess you all don’t need my assistance any more, I will be on my way.” “It’s raining, you stay here.” Noah looked at him. “We have and empty tent for you: his.” He nodded at Jason’s body. TK began to get frightened. “I’ve walked through the rain before, really it’s alright, I need to get back, and I swear to god I won’t tell them anything.” “Is that right?” Jari walked it, a gas mask around his neck. “Tell me -for future reference of course- what does that hallucinogen do?” “Your buddy on the operating table will be fine, it doesn’t hurt the wound, it only induces short term memory loss, so you might need to recap him on how he got in this tent, but besides that he’s fine.” Jari nodded and everybody left the tent, followed by him pulling the gas mask over his face. Jari had known about the amnesia symptoms of the gas, in fact, Lexi had told him about it when she handed him the last item in the truck of the car. TK had no time to react as the Captain pushed his hand over his mouth, a rag between Jari’s hand and TK’s mouth that had been absorbing the gas for over an hour now. TK began screaming, but was muffled by the rag. He took a deep breath, and after 30 seconds of prolonged exposure, TK dropped to the sand. ---- Nick and Sierra carried him into the jungle by his legs and arms. When they were roughly a mile away from camp, they set him down in the pouring rain. The rain water was rushing at their feet, it was one of the main irrigation rivers that flowed through camp. Nick picked his head up after a squealing sound came from the distance, and he looked through the rain at a boar and it’s kids in the distance, dining in a bush. “Hold this.” Nick handed his backpack to Sierra and crouched, crawling towards the bush. Sierra walked up behind him. “You shoot at the mother, I’ll catch one of the babies and maybe we’ll be able to catch the other one.” Nick was hungry and he was tired of eating fish for a month straight. Once he lined up the iron sights, he took a shot, and before the squeals of baby boars there was a thud from the mother hitting the ground. Sierra jumped to one but it escaped into the jungle, but Nick was content with the mother. Sierra and Nick picked up the boar and carried it away just as the doc was starting to wake up. The sun was almost down and the rain let up, and a fire was starting. Jorn looked at the boar and his heart beat, and his excitement was paralleled by all 30 members of the camp. Within a half hour, the boar was on the bonfire, and within 45 minutes it was being served to the camp. “Dr. Wonder.” Captain sat down next to Matt. “Your fish might be good, but after a month, this is definitely better” He laughed with Matt and the camp had a positive aura for the first time in forever. Jorn looked at everyone, celebrating, then back at the ICU tent, Barry sitting solemnly at the side of Jason’s bed which was made out of airplane seats. He grabbed a slab of boar and walked over. “This food’s only good for tonight, we have to get rid of anything we don’t eat tomorrow.” He sat a plate down next to Barry. “I’m not hungry, thank you though.” He ignored the plate. Jorn looked at Barry. Barry’s shaggy dirty blonde hair was forming a light beard on his face, and his hair was getting long. He had bags under his eyes due to a lack of sleep, and he had cuts and mud all over his face. “You know what I think we need to do my friend?” Jorn wiped grease from his fingers. “I’m going to make a shower system. You definitely look like you need it, and the rest of the camp isn’t looking too good either.” “No. We need to get ready for them.” “They aren’t coming for another 5 days or so, no one’s really been keeping count.” “I said, we need to get ready.” Barry raised his tone. “Get what ready?” Jorn’s raised tone matched Barry’s. “Us! We can’t afford for this” he pointed at Jason “to happen again! So we’re going to prepare ahead of time! Am I clear?!” The Captain barged in and pushed Barry away from Jorn. “Don’t you ever yell at my son again! Understood!?” He walked up to Barry whose face was pale and ghostly and lowered his voice “Look, I understand you’re all fucked up over Jason’s accident. He’ll be fine, trust me, and we’ll be fine. But listen, can only cooperate with these people for so long until our entire community is destroyed. So what’s really best for our people? Staying here and feeding these bureaucratic asswipes or moving, leaving, something?” Captain was passionate. “I’m going to talk with Negative when they come over, we’re going to try and find a place we can move to.” “They’ll find us. They aren’t dumbasses they know where to look.” Barry whispered. “That’s why west prepare ourselves.” Captain tapped the machine gun strapped to his back. Barry shook his head. ---- Thank you all for reading! As always, comment what you guys thought about the episode, and if you would like to appear in the series, comment your first name and a last name doesn't have to be your real one). Also do't forget to check out my partners down below and read their stories :) Category:Blog posts